invader zim madness
by zimdib123
Summary: what the movie should be like
1. Chapter 1

This is the way this works the characters are going to be by colour for example Zim will be in pink, Dib will be in black, Gaz will be in dark purple, miss. Bitters will be grey, and Tak will be green, Tallest Red will be red, Tallest Purple will be lime and Scrooge will be teal. And when no ones talking it will be maroon.

_Chapter 1 the crazy mix with tak_

Zim was in his lab making his next evil plan, and then out of nowhere Dib came crashing through the door. What are you up to Zim what's your next evil plan? Why would I tell a worm like you? But you always tell me and then I stop you! No I don't ever tell you my plan Dib monkey your full of lies, lies I tell you! So what's your plan? Were you listening to a word I just said no, no I tell you no way no how am I going to tell you that my plan is to put atomic bombs in every building opps! Ha ha I knew I'd get you to tell me your plan, who's smarter huh huh huh? I uh I got it, just cause you know my plan doesn't mean your going to stop me ha ha haa ahh ha ha ah ha ha ha ahh aha ha ha ah aha ha ha ha ha cough cough cough I'm ok! I always stop you! No you don't always stop me I stop my self most of the time! Zim slaps himself in the head. You stupider then I expected Zim! Zim gets really mad screams and threw dib out the door then Gaz was walking back from the candy store and had a slushy and six bags of candy then she saw dib laying on the ground so she kicked him and zim was watching. HOW CAN YOU BE BEAT ALL THE TIME YOU WIMP IM INBARICED TO EVEN CALL YOU MY BROTHER YOU worm! (In his head) wow Gaz is something special I like her (out load) what am I saying invaders don't have feelings for their enemies' sister even if they are pretty and beat up your archenemy! But she's sooo pretty and soo cool, no, I know! Zim gets a flower and starts picking peddles off one by one saying I should have feelings, I shouldn't have feelings then the last peddle came and was I should have feelings So Zim went over to dibs house with black flowers. He rang the doorbell and Dib answered it. What are you doing here and why do you have flowers? If they're for me I don't want them! You idiot why would I bring you flowers, bring me your sister! To think that you think id bring flowers for you, have you the brain worms! Why would you bring for my little sister? Mind you own business this has nothing to do with you? Oh my god you do have feelings for gaz! How old are you anyway? Well I could at least tell you that much not why would I tell you I'm 125 years old. ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY FIVE YEARS OLD! But you look the same age as me and you act like your six or seven and your the same height as me how can you be 125 that doesn't make sense humans live to 120 at the most your so short and dumb! Hey you cant make fun of me only my leaders can call me short and you just gave very important information now take me to your sister or I'm going to be very mad! My sister is only 10 years old you cant date a ten year old that's just sick and there's a huge age difference ok now get away from my house ugly space boy. Who said anything about dating you idiot! Then why do you have all those flowers what are they for zim? To say thanks for beating you up yesterday it was amusing to watch. Okay so why don't you just tell her that why would you need the flowers. Just because. Then zim pushed dib out of the way and said why didn't I do that 10 minutes ago then went up to Gaz's room and saw Gaz sitting on her bed playing her game slave 2. Gaz I found you I have something to tell you it's important. Go away I don't want to hear it. But I have flowers. Can't you see I'm trying to play my game? So Zim goes over to Gaz and takes the game right out of her hand and pauses it. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr arrrrrrrrrrrrrr give it back before I bite your head off. I just love all that evil you have but anyway the only reason I came was to give you these flowers there a show of gratitude for beating the crap out of dib it was hilarious you are soo cool. Stop talking or I'm going to be sick and all never go out with you not even in a million years just the thought of knowing that you have a crush me is going to make me gag. Why does every one think I like you I think your cool that's all I don't have crushes on anyone ok! Ok good, now give me back my game or you wont see tomorrow you revolting alien. Ok here your stupid game backs you know why do you even play that it's pointless and a waist of time. Then zim went back to his base. Then called the tallest. And the tallest answered it. What is it now zim were really busy uhh doing stuff? Hiiiiiiiiiii tallest I love toast how about you? Go away gir now! Ok. Gir goes five steps and falls asleep. Sorry I haven't been checking in lately! You checked in an hour ago. My tallest I found out that all humans aren't bad. Really? Yes some are just as evil as us! What do they look like? There both female but I think miss bitters isn't human at all and gaz is evil she's the sister of my arch rival dib but she's cool she beats the crap out of dib and she's violent too cool huh? Are they tall? Yes one is! Miss bitters is but gaz isn't miss bitters might be taller than you and gaz is shorter than me. Someone shorter than you that's crazy and how can anyone be taller than the tallest. Yeah that's just plain crazy. But its true here I'll send you pictures of them. Wow she really is taller than us. She really is shorter than you that's amazing to think something could be shorter than you. There are also these earth things called babies and I am three of them in height. That's fascinating. Bye zim we have another call. Tak comes on the screen saying I need a new ship. What do you need another ship for, what about the ship you have now? Zim destroyed it! What did zim do? He chased me down then he got his robot to control my robot Mimi and I had to abort the ship and it crashed and when I went to get it, it was gone. Well ok fine you can have another ship. Thank you my tallest I wont let you down. Then tak went to earth with her new ship and went to zims base she went inside and saw gir watching the angry monkey show. Hey you where's zim? I'm zim's robot gir he he he how are you doing tak? I'm fine now where's zim tell me or ill make Mimi hurt you! He's at school he he he he he. Oh ya school ha ha ahh haha ha ha ah ha ha ahhh ahha ha ha come on Mimi lets go give zim a little visit ha ha ha. Mean while at school. You'll never take over the world! Yes I will when your not paying attention. I'll always be paying attention Zim. No then you would have to stay by me every second of every day and I doubt you would be willing to do that haha ahh ha ha ha ahh ha ha ah ha ha ha. Tak crashes through the window and asked where zim is all the kids say they don't know then miss bitters goes up to dib. You're paying for that window dib. Me but it was tak who broke the window not me. Did you say tak? Zim goes running out of the room screaming. Dib you have distension for you friends screaming. He's not my... ok fine I hate zim. Hey you dib do you know where zim is I'm going to make him hurt and make him regret he ever stole my mission. Yeah he just ran out of the room screaming. Back to zim. Got to hide got to hide got to hide hey a bed ill hide under there! Tak comes in the room zim if your in here I'm sorry I tried to take your mission could you come out so I can say I'm sorry ok. Are you serious about this? Yes I'm dead serious. Ok I'm coming out. Zim comes out from under the bed. Ha I tricked you, I'm going to make you pay zim for ruining my life. Hey you're kind of pretty when you're really angry. Oh thank you but that's not going to stop me from my revenge. Darn but it was worth a shot. Tak starts beating the crap out of zim and dib watches the whole thing and has a camera in his hand then both their disguises' come off and dib makes sure the lenses cap is off and takes a picture of them. Hey did you just see a camera flash? Yes. Look dibs got a camera get him. Dib starts running and takes taks new ship and goes to his house then runs up to his room puts all the photos of tak and zim on a disk and then makes 500 copies and hides them all over his house then tak and zim finally get to dibs house and crash threw the door and find dib. Where's the camera dib monkey. Yes where is this so called camera zim how do you know what a camera is? Oh I've wrecked so many of these things how could I not know what it is! Yeah and they were all my cameras so I not letting you destroy this one to so good luck getting it, because its in my shirt touching my skin ha ha ha ah ha. That's just disturbing your and insult to all aliens. Yeah what she said. Tak rip his shirt of and get the camera! Why me I don't want to touch a camera that has alien germs on it. Would you stop calling me an alien you're the aliens. Well you are an alien to us so there. Gir go and get the camera from dib. Yes sir! Gir goes over and rips dibs clothes off and gets the camera. Destroy the camera gir. Then gir starts hitting dib in the head with the camera and laughing. Stop it you stupid robot that hurts. Then zim does an evil laugh yes gir yes keep it up and I'll buy you a taco. Tacos. So then gir starts hitting dib harder with the camera the camera broke on dib head and he passed out. So Zim, Tak, gir and Mimi went back to zims house and started watching earth movies. Why did I come to earth again? Uhh to hang out with me cause you like me soo much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Captured

One hour later at dibs house. Ahh my head what happened oh yeah I passed out the disk I have to send it into mysterious mysteries so dib mailed a copy to mysterious mysteries, the FBI, the police station, the media, and the fire department he even showed his dad. And his dad said so you weren't insane after all that's a relief. And the fbi and all the other people he sent the picture to came and asked him about the picture so he took them to Zim's house and told them to barge in to catch him of guard, so they did and they saw to aliens and two robots watching television they said it was amazing the media took pictures and the fbi went and took them tak and zim were so shocked they let them take them away the fbi locked them in a cage. Tak what are we going to do we've been captured. I'll try and break the wall with my laser. Tak tried but the walls were made with a see throw glass that's unbreakable. Let me try. If it didn't work for me why would it work for you tell me that? Because I stole some weapons from the tallest. STEALING WEAPONS FROM THE TALLEST ARE YOU INSANE! NO im not insane I needed new weapons and they wouldn't give them to me so I took my own. So zim tried the weapons none of them worked so he tried the most powerful one and it didn't work. Were doomed, doomed I tell you I'm too young to be experimented on. Your right and were probably going to be cut in half so they can see what we look like from the inside I'm too pretty to die and the tallest will be so disappointed in us. Tak starts crying. Before I expire I want to tell you something zim. What? I know invaders shouldn't have feelings for each other but I've always thought you were kind of cute and because of that I wanted to harm you but since were going to die anyway


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the kiss

How do people on this planet show they're feelings? Well let me think I heard people saying I love you and putting their lips together but don't get any ideas! To late tak starts kissing zim on the lips and dib was coming to laugh at zim when he saw them kissing. What the zim your kissing tak! Zim pushed tak away. Dib what are you doing here? I came to laugh at you cause I win but you kissing tak now that is just wrong. I didn't kiss her she kissed me! Then the fib people were walking down the hall saying stuff like I've seen an alien but I've never seen a boy with that big of a head and lets do tests on the aliens now. Then the fbi saw dib and said were going to do tests on the aliens now so get out of the way so dib went out of the way with a huge smile on his face. Your going to do tests on tak and zim can I watch. Then the FBI said sure and zim and tak were curled up in different corners scared to death. Then the FBI guy said awww look there scared to death. Please don't kill us. Then dib started laughing then the FBI said who said anything about killing you little alien were going to use an x ray. Is an x ray a machine that will open us up so we can feel the pain but then well still be alive after and in soo much pain well kill ourselves? The FBI guy said no we could look inside you without even touching you. But he wants to destroy the earth he should feel pain. Fbi guy says no that's just inhumane. Dib the only reason I'm doing this is for my leaders all I want is to make them happy and you always interfere. So shut up dib

Because of you my worst fear is reality I hate you. This is your worst fear. Yes being caged shown to everyone getting tested on. I had no idea and I don't care. You should care because when I get out of here I'm going to kill you and taks going to help wah ha ha. Then the fbi guy said who said anything about you getting out of here were going to keep you here until you die from old age. Noooooooooooooo the humanity. Yes I get to spend the rest of my life with zim. The FBI guy says who says we need two aliens. Because I'm a girl and Zim's a boy so there. Yeah that does make sense says the FBI yesss I got my way yet again. That was stupid they were going to let you go and you gave them a reason for you to stay. I wanted to stay with you. Your starting to creep me out hay FBI whatever guy can I have a different cage. Fbi: no you can't we don't have enough funding for two separate cells. Let me out of here taks gone insane. Fbi: no I can't do that do you know long people have been trying to find out if there's life on other planets for over 100 years that's a long time. No that's not I'm over a hundred years old. How long do you humans live? Fbi: we only live to about 84 years old some live to 106 if they're lucky. Ha that's pathetic irkens live forever if no one kills us. Fbi: what useful information tell us more. If I do will you let us go. Fbi ha ha no we need to keep you here. Well if you do your entire stupid test then you'll know everything about us, you can take pictures and then you can let us go. Fbi: ha ha pretty smart but no, its better to have live aliens then just pictures. Zim starts to get really sad looking. Please please let us go I have a mission to do and gir is he ok. Yeah and Mimi is she ok too I want to know couldn't you put gir and Mimi in here with us. Dib thinks in his head wow I didn't think zim actually cared about gir and that's amazing how patient zim is with gir if gir was my robot id go insane. Fbi: ya I guess I could put the robots in with them. No don't put gir in here has so annoying I just wanted to know how he's doing. Fbi: too late and besides it would make room for the sea monster we found. Nooooooo its going to be even more torcher. Dib in his head I take back everything I just said in my head five minutes ago. fbi guy goes to get Mimi and gir and says to the guy who was watching them that they were going in another cage then the guy went up to him and started to cry happily thank you thank you sooooo much and then stood up and said I don't have to watch the annoying little robot anymore than the fbi guy said yes you do but now you have to watch two robots and two aliens. Then the guy yelled nooooooooooooo. So they took the two robots and threw them into the cage that zim and tak are in. Hi zim how's it going make me a sandwich. Noooooooooooooooo. Gaz came in and starts laughing evilly at zim. Ha ha misery this is fun to watch. Gaz what are you doing here. Here's are chance Mimi get us out of here now. A huge laser come out of mimis head and blasts through the wall and zim, tak, gir and Mimi escape then the fbi guy said get them so zim rides on girs back and tak rides on mimis back and they shot out of there and the guys start chasing them then zim says to tak go to my base we can get all my stuff and take the voot cruiser out of here Kay. Ok well do that. So they go to the base and put all zims stuff in the voot cruiser. Hey why do we have to hurry they cant get to my underground base they don't know how we can stay here as long as we want. Hey your right I thought you were a short cute idiot. Hey that's an insult except for the cute part wait you think I'm cute. Gir then comes out and starts singing. Tak and zim sitting in a tree k-I-s wait how do you spell kissing. Go away gir now before I blow you up. Yaaaay I want to blow up. Then I wont blow you up if you don't go away. Awwww I wanted to explode. Go away. Meanwhile dib was talking to the guards. You have to go to his house that's where he is. That's stupid that's the first place we would look. That's why they're hiding there. Maybe the bigheaded boy is right well look there. So they go to zim's house and bust down the door and go inside very quietly so zim doesn't hear them but their boots make so much noise zim here's them very loudly. Their here. So they don't know where we are wait dib dang that big head of his he'd know where we are but I don't know if dib is with them. Zim I know where you're hiding... so... There's... no... Point. Hiding. Dib is here he'll lead them right to us. How would dib know where to find you under ground base? He's been down here lots of times cause he sneaks down here then I find him then I kick him out. You need better security if we make it out alive I'm fixing your base.


End file.
